The Strongest Bond Middle-Earth
by Ithildaeforever
Summary: This story takes place in Middle-Earth and is about two siblings, a brother and a sister. They are both of the race of men and live ordinary lives. That is, until a strange man changes their fate forever. This man gives them a stone that is much more intriguing than either of them realized. Come along as they meet elves, dwarves, and many more races of Middle-Earth.
1. A Strange Meeting

She looked at me with a determined expression. Suddenly, she grabbed the knife and plunged it into her leg.

"No!" I screamed as I lunged towards her. Shara fell backward as her eyes showed her immense pain. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop her. I had failed.

Ten days earlier, we had been walking through the forest on our way to our home village when an old man had stopped us. He had asked for some food and if we had any spare change. Politely, I had explained that we had no money but that we would gladly share our small food provisions.

After helping him as much as we could, he thanked us and handed me a small round stone. He spoke to us in hushed tones explaining that he no longer wanted the stone and it was our responsibility to watch it. Finally, we sent him on his way and headed back on our path home.

"That was strange." Shara looked at me. She is my younger sister and a tad bit reckless. She has brown hair, green eyes, and is a little shorter than me. Although we are related, we look nothing alike. I have black hair, nothing like hers, and grey eyes.

"Ya..." I scrunched up my face in confusion. I looked down at the smooth stone in my hand.

Shara followed my gaze, "What should we do with it?"

I exhaled, "I have no idea." I answered honestly.

"That old man was very queer. And mysterious."

"Hmm...I guess we should just continue on our way home." I put the stone in my pocket and started walking back on our path.

Shara hurried to catch up with me, "Wait! Sam! That's it? We're just going to go home? What about the stone?"

I stopped and turned to her, "Shara, we can worry about the rock later. Mother is waiting for us to get home."

When we arrived back at our village, I brought the mule into our barn and unloaded. Shara went inside.

That night, as we were eating supper, Shara started talking. "So Mother, we had a run in with a beggar on our way home today."

"Oh really? Did you help him?" My mother looked up from her plate.

"Yes and when we were done he-ow!" Shara shouted as I kicked her under the table.

"What Shara was going to say before she had her spasm was that he thanked us and went on his way."

Mother gave us a confused look but nodded her head. "I see. Well I'm glad that you helped him."

After dinner, when Shara and I were getting ready for bed, she came up to me with her hands on her hips. "Why did you kick me during dinner? That really hurt, Sam!" She complained.

"I didn't want you to tell Mother about what he gave us. Not until we know what it is."

"Still, you didn't have to kick me so hard!" She frowned.

"If I hadn't kicked you that hard, you would have just ignored me." I sighed.

She lowered her hands, "Oh...well...that's kinda true...I guess."

I smirked. "Yep." When she saw my smile, she huffed and walked away. "Goodnight!" I called after her.

**There it is, people! The first chapter! I hope you enjoyed! (And are extremely curious) Please vote, comment, or follow if you enjoyed it! Also, if you like it spread the word and tell people about my works! Thanks!**

**Ithildaeforever**


	2. A New Journey

The next morning, I woke up bright and early to start on the huge load of work That waited for me. As I dressed, I remembered the strange stone that was still in my pocket. After pulling it out, I stared at it curiously. It was several different shades of green that swirled together. It was cool to touch and felt extremely smooth under my hand. As I held it, a strange sensation came over me. For a split second, I felt angry. I suddenly wanted to lash out at someone for no reason at all! Then, the feeling was gone.

I shook my head and left the stone on my desk. That was strange! Quietly, I walked out the front door and closed it behind me. My mother and sister were still asleep since the sun had not risen yet. I was the only one that needed to be awake early. I was the man of the family. My father had died when my sister and I were quite young from bandits that had robbed him and then killed him.

Swiftly, I went in and out of the barn as I fed and took care of the animals. We had one ornery goat, a couple of chickens, one cow, and one horse that was part mule. It was a large job to care for them all, but Shara usually fed the chickens for me. As I worked, my thoughts drifted to the odd stone. The man had seemed very swift to hand it out to me. He seemed to want to get rid of it! And his words were even stranger! It was my responsibility. What did that mean?

Just then, Shara ran out of the house and snapped me out of my thoughts. The door slammed while she darted over to where I was standing.

"Sam! Sam! Look!" As she ran up, she reached out her hand and opened it. Clutched within her sweaty palm was the stone and it was glowing! The different greens had brightened and now cast a greenish shadow across our faces in the dim light.

"What...what did you do?" I looked at it in confusion.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her frown when I accused her of causing it. "I didn't do anything!" she defended. "I was just getting your extra pair of boots from your room when I noticed it glowing on your desk!"

I took the stone from her hand and turned it around, looking at it. Once again, the strange sensation came over me. I suddenly felt the urge to say something, "Shara, this is all your fault! If you hadn't wanted to go on that stupid journey in the first place, then we never would have met that old man or gotten this stupid stone!" I yelled at her.

She looked taken back to hear me talking like that, "What? Sam...I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did! I don't care what you say this is all your fault!" I interrupted her. Suddenly, the angry feelings and sensations disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Sam." she said. Tears started to drip down her face.

"I...I...Shara, I don't know what came over me." I couldn't believe what I had just said. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, so now you want to apologize! Yet not five seconds ago you were ready to kill me it seemed like!" She answered getting mad.

"I shouldn't have acted like that. It wasn't your fault. None of this has been your fault."

"Humph. Oh really?" She quickly wiped away the tears from her face. "I'm going inside. Have fun with your rock."

"Wait, Shara! Don't go! We need to talk." I lifted up my hand and gently grasped her arm.

She turned back to me and looked into my eyes, "Okay fine. What do we need to talk about." She seemed like she was ready to forgive me but I wasn't sure.

"I have no idea what to do with this stone." I held it up so we could observe it.

"Well it obviously isn't an ordinary stone. Maybe it's magical."

"Probably." I agreed. "But it has been making me feel weird. I have been having strange sensations of feeling anger. I feel like it's causing me to want to be angry. It's really strange."

"That is weird. Maybe it doesn't like you." she joked.

"Sure, that's it. We have solved the problem. Yay!" I added sarcastically.

We stood there for a moment just watching the stone. It still glowed but had dulled slightly since Shara had brought it out. Finally, I realized what I needed to do, "Shara, I think I need to bring it to the old wise man that lives in the forest. He might know what it is or what to do."

"Sam, you can't go! We need you here!" She protested.

"No, Shara. I think that is the best thing to do." I had already decided that I would go when Shara kept arguing, trying to convince me otherwise.

"But Sam, it's dangerous! There are bandits in that forest! And evil creatures!"

"I will be fine. I know how to fight, remember?" I started walking back to the barn to prepare the horse.

"Just think about it! It's a terrible idea!" Shara hurried to catch up to me.

I stopped and turned to face her. "Shara, I am going whether you like it or not. The matter is closed." I hoped that would get her to stop nagging me, but it didn't work.

"What are you going to tell Mother?"

Oh boy. She had me there. I couldn't tell Mother my true intent of the trip, but if I didn't tell her, how would she let me go? "I'll think of something." I answered not giving up.

I hurried back inside after packing up the horse with Shara following behind closely. I was pretty sure that she was curious to see what I would tell our mother, but honestly, I still had no clue what I would say.

As the door opened and Mother looked our way, Shara nudged as if to say, Now is your time to shine!

I cleared my throat, "Um...hi Mom."

"Hello, Sam." She seemed tired. Even after a full night's sleep, there were still bags under her eyes. "What do you need, dear?" She lowered the towel that she was using to dry dishes.

"I...need to go on a journey." I gulped.

It was now or never.

"A journey? Whatever for? You just got back."

"I know, but we need..." I paused trying to think of an excuse. "uh...a new saddle!"

"A new saddle? Why? Isn't the one we have good enough?" She seemed confused.

"No actually, it is really old and about to tear at the seams so I was going to take it and sell it. Then, I was going to look for a better one, but I need to go to the next town because there aren't any merchants that sell saddles for a good price here." I crossed my fingers behind my back hoping she would believe me.

"Well...okay then. How long do you think you will be gone?" She went back to drying the dishes as she waited for me to answer.

"I do not know, truthfully. It could be several days or it could be more. I will try to be swift." Honestly, I wasn't lying to my mother because I was going to eventually buy a saddle, that was just not the full purpose of my journey.

"Sam, just promise me that you will be careful. Okay?" In her eyes I noticed something that I had only seen a couple of times. Fear. She was truly worried for my safety. I think she may have guessed that I wasn't telling her the whole truth, but she didn't ask.

Softly, I answered, "I promise." Swiftly, I hugged my mother and walked to the door. My sister was standing there looking quite peeved.

She whispered in my ear, "Sam, you better be extra careful. Mother needs you." Then, she gave me a quick hug and stepped aside allowing me to pass.

When I rode away from our village, the sun had just begun to rise.

**The story continues! I hope you enjoyed it! Please vote, comment, or follow! If you enjoyed it, I would love if you spread the word! Thanks guys!**

**~*~Ithildaeforever~*~**


	3. Saved by a Ghost

As my village faded from view in the distance, the rolling, grassy hills loomed before me. Our village enjoyed being quiet and secluded which meant that all other civilization was a long distance away. The nearest place was Greenwood (or Mirkwood) which was a two day journey away. I was headed in the opposite direction to find answers. There was an old man who knew many things and lived in the middle of another small forest. I was not sure, but I thought it would probably take about a whole day's ride to arrive at the forest.

When the sun shone right above me, I halted my horse for lunch. I had hastily packed a small meal consisting of an apple and some bread. Although it was small, it boosted my energy and I was soon ready to continue riding.

After several hours, the forest came into view. It was nothing like the dark and sickly Mirkwood forest but was almost the opposite. Very lush and green, full of color.

When I came to the entrance of the forest, the sun had gone down as the light quickly faded. I hurried to make a fire and set up my camp. The sparks quickly set the dry wood blazing and I settled in for the night. With my hatchet by my side, I laid down by the warmth of the fire and closed my eyes.

An abrupt sound jolted me from my sleep. My eyes flicked open and I looked around. Confused by what I saw, I blinked several times. Was I still asleep? There were three men sitting around my fire, laughing. I began to sit up but was stopped. My hands were tied behind my back and to a tree! The rough bark scratched as I jerked back and forth to be released. What was going on? What had I gotten myself into?

One of the men turned to me as I tried to move. He alerted his buddies and stood up. All three of the weirdos walked over to me. Two of them had a smirk on their face and the other one, who seemed to be the leader, was serious. They were bandits and I was being robbed.

"So, our little boy is finally awake, eh?" The man that seemed to be the leader joined his men by grinning. I just glared at them knowing that there was nothing I could do. I was out numbered and at a huge disadvantage considering my hands were still tied.

"You must be wondering what happened..." one of the men seemed overly amused. If I get untied, you are the first one I will kill. Wait...what am I thinking?

The men made a half circle around me and the tree that I was stuck to. "We were just minding our own business along the forest when suddenly, we spotted a fire through the trees. There, laying by the fire and sleeping peacefully, was a young boy all by himself. We couldn't just let this opportunity pass up so we thought, 'Hey! Let's go have some fun!' So we quietly entered your little camp and you din't even wake up when we put you over here! You must have been really sacked out to be that hard of a sleeper!" The three goons laughed at the story although it was not amusing to hear at all. I could not believe that I had so easily been captured.

I readjusted and took a deep breathe. "Just...take what you want and leave."

"Oh don't worry, kid. We'll take what we want eventually, but first we need to teach a young kid all out on his own how cruel the world can be."

"Wha...what? Aren't you just bandits?"

"Bandits? What a cruel name! We're not bandits! We're not bad! We steal from the rich, well from everybody, and give to the less fortunate, which is us!"

I snorted. "Nothing about you is good!"

"I'm starting to get tired of this kid's attitude!" The dude in charge stepped closer. He walked right up to me and before he could react, I reached back my foot and kicked him in the shin. Obviously not expecting that, he jumped back, clutching his knee and yelling like a baby. Apparently taking that as their cue, the other guys approached me.

I swallowed realizing that I had done something incredibly stupid. In one swift moment, they grabbed my legs and tied them together. Now, I was completely vulnerable and in trouble.

After that, they began kicking and hitting me. I was just about to pass out, when I faintly noticed something different. One of the men were on the ground, unconscious. Quickly, both of the other men dropped also from an unknown source and the beating stopped. I coughed and spit to rid my mouth of the taste of blood but to no avail. Without really thinking about what had happened, I leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes.

Two Hours later

Without realizing that I had passed out, I woke up to a pleasant surrounding. I was in a soft bed with several bandages around my body. Looking around, I appeared to be in a small cottage or cabin. It seemed to only have one room and was very cozy. There was a warm fire in a fireplace opposite the door with a chair and table near it. To the left of the fireplace was a small kitchen area and across from the cooking area was the bed that I was currently in. Before I moved, the door opened and in walked a older looking man. He had a long grey beard and wore a tattered, dull red coat.

"Good! I am glad you are awake. I was beginning to worry." He spoke friendly to me as he laid a stack of firewood beside the hearth.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? Where is my horse?" I sat up beginning to worry.

"My my, you have a numerous amount of questions! Don't worry, I will answer them all. You are in my humble home and my name is Old Man Saelas which was given to me by the elves. Do not worry, young man. You are safe here. I rescued you from those hooligans and carried you here in my wagon. Your horse is in the stable along with mine currently eating an apple. I just checked on him." The man smiled and began approaching me, "Now, let me look at your wounds. Lay back down and don't move." he commanded. For some reason, I trusted him. He certainly had a calming effect about him.

As he began to clean my wounds again, we started to talk. "Are you the one my village calls the wise man?"

He chuckled softly, "My boy, I am indeed the one you are searching for. My very name is Wisdom. The elves named me Old Man Wisdom many years ago. I suppose your village has just slightly changed it."

"Oh...well I am indeed glad that you have saved me. For more than one reason because I was searching for you when I was captured. Mmh..." I slightly clenched my fist as he rubbed a very sore spot.

"Why were you looking for me?" He ignored my subtle hint of pain and continued rubbing.

"I have a problem and I was hoping you would be able to help me fix it." I reached for the stone that was in my coat pocket only to descover that my coat wasn't there! "Where is my coat?" I realized that my coat, shirt, and vest were all missing and the only thing covering my chest was a large bandage. Blue and purple bruises stuck out around the edges of the clean bandage.

"Calm down! Your coat is over there with the rest of your belongings. I needed to take off your shirt to clean your stomach." I calmed down slightly. He stopped cleaning for a moment and brought me my coat. I quickly reached in and pulled out the stone. Realizing that was what I wanted, he put the coat back.

"I was given this by a strange man on the road two days ago. He was a beggar so we gave him some food and in return he gave me this. It seemed like he wanted to get rid of it. Lately, it has been glowing unusually and causing me to feel strange."

"Strange how?" He interrupted.

"It makes me angry and then I feel like hurting someone." He reached for the stone but pulled back at the last moment.

"Are you normally like that?" he calm demeanor had changed as we talked and now he looked fearful.

"No! That's why it is so weird! I have never had such thoughts before."

He walked over to the table and searched through a stack of books for a moment. Finally, he pulled out a large, dusty book and brought it over. "I think I know what it is."

He flipped to a certain page and looked up at the stone as if comparing it. "Long ago, there was an incredibly evil man who was covered in darkness. He was a king that loved power. Every day, his lust grew as he ignored his subjects and hoarded his money. Finally, a wizard decided to do something about this evil man.

Now remember, this is just a legend so I do not know how much of it is true, if any. But, this wizard took a stone and cursed it. Then, he gave this stone to the king. The king at first thought it would help him gain power but eventually began losing his lust of power. As he tried to attack more villages to gain more power, he realized that it wasn't working. He called the wizard and demanded to know what the stone had done. The wizard said, 'This stone was given to you as a punishment. It does only one thing. It causes the heart to act the opposite of its true nature.

Because your heart is incredibly evil, it is making you good. You will lose your lust of evil things and no longer become king." Supposedly, everything happened as the wizard had said and no has heard of the king since. But, if that is the same stone, it would explain why you are acting abnormally. If your heart is truly good, then it is making you the opposite of that."

"It's making me evil? If that is true then tell me how to get rid of it!" I reached out my hand for the man to take it but he didn't accept it.

"No! Don't offer it to me. There is a way to rid it of yourself that is listed in this book. It says that if someone willingly helps you in anything, without you asking them, then the stone will detach itself from your heart and you can give it to that person, but that is horrible! Only a kind person would help someone without gain and to give it to a kind person would doom them! That is why I cannot take it, because I have freely helped you." He closed the book and returned it to the table.

"But I do not want it!" I pleaded.

"You must go to the elves. They will help you. I cannot help you anymore."

"But..."

"No! Rest now and in the morning you can leave. That thing is too much of a temptation here." After that, I knew the conversation was finished. I sighed and closed my eyes. At least I could get a good night's rest.

**Yay! Third chapter posted! This was kinda long! I hope you enjoyed it guys! Also, so sorry it sook my forever to update, I have literally not had a chance to update this week. It has been so crazy busy, but thanks for your patience. Please, vote, comment, and spread the word about my stories! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Ithildaeforever**


	4. A Reliable Warning

The next morning I opened my eyes and smelled a familiar smell. Fresh bread. For a moment, I forgot everything I had been through in the past week and just sighed. What a peaceful smell.

After my moment of clarity, I was ready to start the day. Mr. Saelas pulled out a pan of bread from his hearth as I sat up. My chest slightly flared up with pain but I ignored it.

"Take it slowly, young man. You had quite a beating earlier." He commanded as I watched him carefully set the pan of bread on a towel. Mr. Saelas approached me once he placed down the pan. "Let me take a look at your wounds." I sighed and laid back on the bed in obedience.

As he unwrapped the bandages from my chest, I heard a slight gasp. "What? What is it?" I asked and looked at him for an answer.

"Your wound...it has gotten worse." He stared at my chest with the partially removed bandage. I strained my neck to see what he was talking about. My stomach looked almost totally black and blue.

"Oh...wow." Resting my neck and relaxing, I realized my hopes were smashed. I had hoped that they would have healed by now except for a couple of bruises.

"Hmm...those bandits certainly did a number on you." He brought out a pan with water and a rag. "I am going to try and clean it again, but something isn't right." He remarked.

I sat up and gasped. "Oh...my goodness...that really...hurts...but I need to be going. My family is waiting." A sharp pain exploded in my chest and wouldn't let up.

He gently pushed me back down upon the bed, "No. You are staying in the bed until I have done what I can."

I didn't want to consent, but finally did and laid back down. The pain softened slightly when I relaxed. Then, he rubbed a cold, wet rag on my stomach. It hurt more than I cared to say but I managed with my fists clenched tightly.

When he was done, I looked at my cold wounds. They hadn't changed at all. If anything, I was in more pain now than I had been.

"Can I please leave? I told my family I would only be gone for a couple of days." I decided not to sit up until he told me I could.

"Did that help at all?" He inquired.

"Um...ya." I answered sheepishly.

He looked at me with a slight grin on his face, "It didn't help at all, did it...?"

"Well no. It didn't." I finally admitted. "But I need to leave. I have detoured long enough."

"Yes, you may leave but I have a warning for you. Avoid unruly or easily provoked people. Because of this stone, it will be extremely easy for you to become angered. Also, you are in pain, I can see that, but you must hurry home and get rest. Hopefully by resting, your wounds will heal."

He painstakingly helped me stand up and pull my shirt on. "Thank you, sir, for helping me greatly." I half bowed (as low as I could without dying from the pain) in respect.

"It is no trouble, young man. Just heed my warning and you should be fine." He sent me out the door with my horse, belongings, and two slices of fresh bread.

On my way home, I remembered what I had told my mother. Even though we didn't really need a new saddle, I didn't want her to know that I had lied.

Stopping at a nearby town, I walked through the streets with my horse following closely. People bustled in and out of the many buildings. No one seemed to notice me, thankfully. I didn't need any more trouble.

When I walked into the craftsman's shop, he greeted me, "Good morning, young man! What can I do for you today?"

"Good morning, I am just looking to sell my old saddle." I had removed it from my horse after tying him to a post.

"Well let me take a look at it. I'll see what I can do." I thrust the saddle onto the old counter. As he looked at it, I realized something. The stone! I still had it in my pocket! With that thought, I remembered what Mr. Saelas had warned me.

"It's not a great saddle..." he began, "but I can give you ten silver pieces for it." He eyed me warily. I think he realized that I was a visiter.

"Ten silver pieces? Are you serious?" I scoffed, "I couldn't buy a totally junked saddle with that much! This saddle is worth at least thirty." I argued.

"Are you trying to cheat me?" He growled.

I ignored his threat. "It sounds more like you are trying to cheat me! You know that's a worthless price!"

"If you don't like the price then you can go." He turned around and rummaged in some drawers.

I should have stopped talking but for some reason, I couldn't. "No! You are being a cheap skate! You know this saddle is worth more!"

"Don't be asking for trouble, boy." He turned around angrily. "I don't take kindly to threats.

"Yet you are threatening me!" I reasoned.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Store." I forgot all about my wounds, my stone, and punched the man in the face. Big mistake. He recovered way too quickly and hit me right back. Then, he jumped over his counter and kicked me right...in...my wounds.

"Ugh..." I stumbled backwards until I toppled over unto the floor. My breathes came heavy and labored as I struggled to stay conscious. His kick made the pain once again flare up like...like...I can't even describe it. I tried to stand up but couldn't.

Without waiting for me to recover, the shop owner picked me up and drew back his arm to hit me, again.

Before he could throw the punch, I slipped out of his grip, barely, and brought up my own arm. Pulling it back, I hit him but not hard enough to hurt, apparently. He barely moved when I hit him. I think that was due to the fact that I could barely breathe. Oh...what had I gotten myself into?

I tried to punch him again but he was expecting it and easily dodged. He grabbed me for his turn though, and didn't miss. I was just about to pass out when two men ran into the store. They pulled us apart and grabbed me. Because I was almost unconscious, they had to drag me.

They pulled out of the shop and brought me to a different building. By now, everything around me was either spinning, or incredibly blurry. As they opened the door to the building, I lost it. My body convulsed and I emptied my stomach of its contents.

I faintly heard them groan but I couldn't be sure of anything. They dragged me into the building after I was done heaving and brought me over to a room with bars lining the wall.

With a grunt, they tossed me into the cell and slammed the door shut. "We'll be back to talk to you later." The men left without another word.

I crawled to the corner of the empty prison cell and laid down. Slowly, I closed my eyes. I felt myself slipping into oblivion. It felt wonderful to be unconscious and not be able to feel anything.

Four Hours Later

A loud banging sound woke me abruptly. I looked around, disorientated, until my memories came back. The fight, me losing, and getting stuck in here. Now Mother will really be worried.

"Wake up, boy!" A voice shouted. I looked up to the two men who put me in here. I realized that they must be the law enforcement in this town and unfortunately, I was in jail.

"I'm awake." I muttered.

"Good. I was beginning to think that Damion had killed you. You obviously know why you're in here."

"Yes...but why isn't that other guy in here too? He was fighting back!" I snapped.

"Well there's a couple of reasons now. First, he said you threw the first punch-"

"Cause he was cheating me!" I interrupted.

"But did you throw the first punch?" One of the men walked over to his desk and sat down. The other one stayed to talk.

I didn't answer.

"Anyways, two, you are a stranger here in this town and we know Damion. I trust Damion's word over yours any day." He leaned against the bars. "Damion told me what happened but as a law uphold'n guard, I wanna know your side of the story."

"It's pretty simple. He tried to cheat me out of what was mine so I decided to give him what he deserved." I grunted as I crossed my arms.

He made a sound that seemed like a snort before replying, "Oh really? What he told me is that he offered you a fair price and you got all huffed up 'bout it! As the owner of the shop, he has a right to charge or offer exactly what he wants."

I knew what I had done was stupid and that I didn't have a single reason to argue, but I was frustrated. After a moment of my silence, I changed the subject. "What's gonna happen to me, sir?"

"Well you have to pay a large fine and spend a week in jail." The law officer explained.

"How much?"

"Five gold pieces."

"Five? I don't even have two! That's ridiculous!" I fumed.

"Well, then it looks like you're gonna be in here for a while." He turned around without waiting for a response and walked over to the door. Before he walked out, the law man turned to his buddy, "Keep an eye on him, Jared."

"Yes sir." The other man replied.

I practically screamed on the inside. Now how would I ever get home? My family was probably already worried for me. I carefully lifted up my shirt to look at my stomach. It did not look attractive. Because of the kick to my stomach, it had swollen even more.

I put my shirt back down and realized something. After fumbling in my pocket, I pulled out the stone. It was still here! All my other items and weapons had been taken. That's strange...why didn't they take this?

I lifted my eyes to see the guard staring at me, "Um...what did you do with my horse?" I inquired.

"It's in the town stable. It'll be fine until your out of here." He looked back down upon his desk.

At least my horse was in good hands.

**Greetings once again, mellon nins! I hope this author's note finds you well and enjoying my story! Please VOTE, COMMENT, or FOLLOW! Thanks!**

**Ithildaeforever**


	5. No One Deserves This

I sat on a tiny cot in my cell bored out of my skull with nothing to do. I couldn't pay off my debt which meant that I couldn't get out. As I searched my mind for answers, one came to mind. I could try to escape! I wouldn't be able to get out by paying and I needed to leave and go back home soon.

It was the perfect plan. I decided to wait until one of the guys brought me food. Then, I would knock him out and hopefully get the keys.

Finally, the sun went down. I managed to locate a loose stone in the wall and pried it off. I tucked it in my sleeve and waited.

The guard watching me, Jared I think his name was, left for a couple of minutes. When he returned, a plate of food was in his hands.

"I got your dinner, boy." he gestured as he approached the cell. I stood up and walked over to the door. Carefully, I adjusted the rock in my sleeve.

He slipped the plate in his arm through the bars. I started to reach for it. I guess it's now or never. Just as I neared the plate, I reached my arm through the bars and grabbed Jared's shirt, pulling him toward the cell. With my other arm, I pulled out the rock and slammed it into his head. His eyes widened in shock and then closed as he fell unconcious. I let go and he slumped onto the floor. The plate of food clattered against the ground.

I realized that if I wanted to escape then I needed to be quick. I bent down and reached through the bars. After a moment of searching through Jared's pockets, I pulled out the keys.

The door opened with a loud creak and I hurried out. I grabbed my belongings hanging on the wall and ran to the door. The keys I left on the table, I had no use for them.

Just then, the door swung open and hit me in the face. I stumbled backwards and grabbed my nose. Ow! I raised my head and froze. The other guard stood three feet away and looking just as surprised as I was.

"Wha...what...how did you get out?" He gasped. The guard looked behind me, "What did you do to Jared?" He growled.

Instantly, I snapped out of my surprise and ducked around him. I bolted out the door as I heard him turn around and I assume, chase after me.

"Hey, stop!" He yelled. "Come back!"

I ran into the street and looked around for a place to hide. The street had quite a few people in it, and right away all turned to me. I brushed past them quickly and ran into a building. A woman screamed as I darted past her. I grunted when I realized that I had no where to go.

I ran upstairs and searched frantically for a hiding spot. Finally, I spotted a window. I pulled open the shutters and climbed out. Then, I shut them behind me and tried to balance on the small ledge. The street was a long drop beneath me, but thankfully I was on the opposite side of the busy street. No one passed under the window. I was safe, for now.

My feet stumbled for a moment. Woah... I wobbled before finding my balance. Exhaling, I calmed my breathing and listened. I didn't hear anything from the bedroom, so I hoped that the guard didn't see me run in the house.

Suddenly, a chunk of stone from the ledge cracked. It tipped for a second before tumbling down to the ground. I started flailing my arms to regain balance. My foot slipped and I fell. I felt a hard yank on my arm and looked up. I had barely grabbed the ledge with my hand.

Uh oh...I thought that was the end of it, until the rest of the stone ledge broke and tumbled towards the ground, with me. I heard a loud crack...then the world disappeared around me.

*Unknown amount of time later*

"Ugh..." I groaned. A splitting pain erupted inside my head as I became conscious. This was the worst headache I had ever had.

After trying to not scream, I forced my eyes open. I was in a small bed in someone's house. Well...at least I wasn't in jail. When my hands touched my head, I felt some kind of cloth. It must have been a bandage. I was still quite dizzy and confused, but soon I remembered. I had escaped from the jail and the dude was chasing me. Then, I hid on that tiny ledge and fell. I must have hit my head and gone unconscious.

Just then, the door opened. A young woman entered and walked over to me. She carried a cloth and bowl in her hands and smiled. "I'm glad you're awake. How does your head feel?'

"Uh...It kinda hurts." I replied looking confused. Who was she?

"You hit your head pretty hard, you must be confused." The lady explained. I nodded. "Well, I don't know who you are, or how you fell, but I found you on the street unconscious with a pile of stone around you. Stone that was from the window above you. I decided to bring you back to my home and care for you."

I started to sit up but stopped when the pain in my head worsened. "Oh...um, thank you for helping me, but I must be going."

She dipped the cloth into the bowl and brought it to my forhead, wet. "No, you have a serious injury on your head. You need to rest. Now, my name is Linda. What is yours?"

"But...you don't understand. I appreciate that you helped me but I shouldn't be here." I tried to explain.

"You. Are. Staying. I am not changing my mind. Now please tell me your name." She shook her head and continued to rub my forehead.

"It's Sam. My name is Sam." I told her.

"Nice to meet you, Sam." She added with a grin.

Just then, there was a knocking sound from the other room. Linda raised her head, a surprised look across her face. "I'll be right back." She stood up and left the room.

I strained my ears to hear anything from the other room. Then, I heard something bad. Very bad. It was the guard! Jared! I would recognize his voice from anywhere.

Right away, I jumped up out of the bed and looked around for a window. Big mistake. My head seemed to explode with pain. I gasped and tried to breathe. Leaning over, I vomited. Yes, I emptied my stomach of its contents. After that, I found some relief and managed to find a window. I opened it and climbed out. Thankfully, it was the ground floor so I easily escaped. I ducked around the side of the house and started sprinting. From the house, a loud shout was heard. They had descovered I was gone. I needed to go home but I didn't have anything left. My horse was in the stable but I didn't know where that was and anyways they would probably assume I would go there. I reached into my pocket to see if anything had made it through with me, to realize why this had happened.

It was the stone. This stone was causing me to change. It was making me do foolish things and honestly, I hated it. I wanted to throw it away and leave it but knew I couldn't. That would be the wrong thing to do. If someone else found it then they would have this aweful burden, and no one deserved to have this stone thrust upon them.

As I ran, I searched for a place to hide. My head started to hurt more than ever and I couldn't run forever. Desperately, I tried to stay hidden by running through the empty alleys instead of the streets. Finally, my feet turned toward a small cottage that seemed empty. I approached cautiously and walked in.

It wasn't very large, about the size of my own home but still cheerful. No one was inside, but their was a recently used fireplace and some leftover bread on a table. My stomach rumbled as if it could see the food. After looking around again, I reached for the bread.

"Don't move, or I promise, I'll kill yuh." A voice commanded. I froze, arm in mid-air. "Put your hands in the air'n slowly turn 'round." I obeyed, slowly turning to face the person. Thankfully, it wasn't either of the guards, but an older man. He seemed friendly except for the knife that was in his hand. I debated whether to run, stay, or try to fight him.

"Look, sir, I didn't mean to intrude. I was just hungry and I couldn't find anyone." I lied.

"Oh really..." He looked skeptical. "I think I better go find the guards. They were putting posters up saying that they were look'in for an escaped prisoner. You wouldn't happen to be him, would ya?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Um...no, sir. I don't know what you are talking about." Once again, I lied.

"Why don't you just sit down on that chair..." He pointed with his knife.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay. Now let me go peacefully. I don't want to hurt you." I put my hands down, prepared to fight.

"Oh, sonny. You aren't going anywhere. I know now from what you said that you're in trouble with the law. Now sit down and I won't hurt you." He growled. He began to approach me. When he was closer, he swiped the knife at me. I sidestepped barely and ran out the door. I needed to leave before I did something that I would regret.

My legs carried me swiftly away from the house and once again, I was running. I needed to figure out a plan of getting my stuff back. Once I was a long distance away from the cottage, I slowed down. Weaving in and out of the narrow alleyways, I found a secluded spot and slid down against the back of a building.

I rested my eyes for a moment before hearing a voice. It sounded angry, like Jared's. I needed to leave. Now. Jumping to my feet, I looked down the alley. The sun had slowly gone down and now it was almost completely dark. Through the dim light, I saw the outline of a man.

"There you are!" He shouted at me. It was Jared! Instantly, I turned the other way and sprinted. Just as I was to the edge of the alley, the other guard ran to the opening and pulled out his sword. I looked back only to see Jared had caught up to me. I was trapped.

"Stop trying to run, boy, and put your hands behind your back." The other guard demanded. I started to until Jared grabbed them and tied rope around them.

"You shouldn't have run." Jared snapped. "Now it's just gonna be worse for you." He shoved me forward and we started walking back to what I assumed was, the prison.

We walked along for about five minutes until the building loomed above us. I was closer to it then I had thought.

They pushed me to walk faster into the dark jail. While Jared lit some torches, the other guard pushed me into the cell, still tied up. Both men looked at me from the other side of the bars.

"What should we do to punish him for escaping, Alistair?' Jared mused.

"I don't know..." He looked at me, "What do you think we should?" he asked.

I laughed, "Um...how about let me go, give me my stuff, and never talk to me again?" They laughed arrogantly in return.

Alistair joked, "Ya, sure! Let's do that and just let you get away with breaking the law!" He paused and rubbed his chin, "Actually, I know exactly what to do with you."

Jared turned to him, "What?"

"Let's show him what real pain feels like." Alistair chuckled. "That'll teach him." He pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Then, the two men walked in and towards me. They thrust me up, still bound, and shoved me against the wall.

Jared growled, "Next time, don't try to escape. Cause this is how it'll end."

I'm not going to describe what happened next in detail. Basically, they just began punching me. Over and over again. They finally paused for a moment when I again threw up. Only, I didn't have anything in my stomach and soon my vomiting turned into heaving. Painful, wretched heaving.

When I was done, they dragged me onto the cot and I think, untied me. My head was swimming and I couldn't think clearly. Vaguely, I heard the cell door shut with a click before the darkness swallowed me.


	6. Angry Sister

When I woke up, me head started spinning. Thankfully, I was on a cot or I would have collapsed. Every single cut and bruise on my body hated me. Apparently, they thought it was funny to cause me extreme pain.

Day after day I laid on the cot and rested. It wasn't until the sixth day, without any visits from those guards and not any food, did I feel well enough to sit up.

Finally, a week days after I was able to sit up, Jared and Alistair walked in. My stomach begged for food and water desperately but it was quickly drowned out. They were laughing boisterously and slammed the door behind them.

I glared at them and they stopped upon seeing me.

Suddenly, Alistair slapped Jared, "Fool! You were supposed to remind me to feed him! It's a miracle that he's still alive." They walked closer to the bars.

Jared stared at me, "Wait...how are you alive? And how are you able to sit up?" Alistair leaned against the bars, expectantly.

"Um...I don't know. I just am?" I answered. Why was this so strange? I am hungry, but why wouldn't I be alive?

"Whatever...just go get him some food, Jared." Alistair turned away and sat down at a desk. Jared left and I laid back down, slowly.

About three minutes later, the door opened again. Alistair didn't bother to look up, "Hopefully you didn't forget what I sent you to get, Jared."

No answer.

Alistair looked up and my jaw dropped. It was Shara! He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

She turned to him, "Yes, I'm looking for someone. He's my brother and..." As she was talking, she turned towards me, "I was...Sam? Wha...? Why are you in there?" She looked back to Alistair. "Why is he in there?"

"He broke the law." Alistair stood up. "Is that your brother?"

"Yes..." Shara walked up to the bars, "Sam...what did you do?" Then, she noticed my wounds. Uh oh. Her jaw dropped. "What happened to you?" She clenched her fists and looked from Alistair to me, "What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?" She growled.

"Miss, he broke the law here in this town and he faced the consequences." Alistair explained.

"Unlock this door right now." She demanded.

"Um, no. Why would I do that?" He looked at her, confused.

"Because he's hurt and I am going to help him." She scowled.

"He's a prisoner and I can't open the door and just let him out."

Shara looked like she was going to explode, "Open this door right now! That is my brother in there!" She growled.

Alistair said nothing but silently walked up to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open. He stayed by the entrance and watched.

I sat up and groaned as she stepped into my cell.

"Sam, are you okay?" She looked concerned.

"I'll be fine. How did you find me?"

"After you didn't come back when you said you would, I snuck out of the house to find you. Then, this old man, named Mr. Saelas helped me. He told me that you found him and that he thought you were probably in the nearest town, which was this one. Now what did you do?" She explained.

"It doesn't matter." I looked down. When I looked at her, she was staring at Alistair.

"What do I need to do for him to be set free?" She inquired.

"He owes a lot of money."

"How much?" Shara pulled out a small pouch.

"Shara, no-" I started.

"Five gold pieces." He answered.

She pulled out some coins and brought them over to Alistair. "Now can he go?" She huffed.

"Yes, but don't come back." He looked at me. Shara helped me stand up and we walked out of the building.

After getting our horse and riding for several hours, we stopped for a break. I explained what Mr. Saelas told me.

"Shara, I need to go to the elves." I told her. She carefully cleaned my wounds and wiped the dried and sticky blood from my body.

"The elves?" She asked, confused.

"Rivendell." I confirmed. "They will know what to do with the stone."

"When are we going?"

"Not we. Me. You're not going." I commanded.

"Sam, I just saved you from prison. I am going. You need me." She argued.

"No. You need to stay with Mom. She will need you to help with the farm."

"But-"

"No. Shara. N.O. No." She was not going to go. Not if I had anything to say about it.

She seemed to deflate, "Fine. I guess you're right." She grumbled.

My jaw practically dropped, "Wha...what?"

"I said you're right." She grumbled.

"Wow...I don't think I've ever heard those words come out of your mouth!" I grinned.

She glared at me, "Whatever." I laughed. "Thank you, Shara."


	7. The Truth Comes Out

"Sam...do you even know where we live?" Shara groaned. It seemed like that had been traveling for far too long. They had packed up quickly the next morning and had been on their way home for two days.

"Yes, yes, yes...I just need to figure out where we are right now..." He focused on a worn map in his hands.

"Okay," Shara challenged, "then where do we live?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up with a confused expression etched into his face. His tousled black hair along with the not too clean face or body, made quite the picture to go with Sam's expression. Shara couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

Sam's face contorted to one of frustration and exasperation. "What are you laughing about now?"

When Shara calmed down, she answered, "Oh nothing, I just think that my dear brother is quite the sight right now." She grinned.

"Well excuse me but I have been through a lot recently so..." Sam struggled to think of a better comeback, "just stop." He gave up any attempt at a joke and sighed, "I know exactly where we live. We live in Ere Luik, a small village east of the Loeg Ningloran which in common tongue is called the Gladden Fields, right alongside the Great River Anduin and Greenwood the Great...so there." He lectured.

Shara nodded, "Not bad, at least now I know you were paying more attention than I was to Mother's teaching. And by the way, I already know all that...including the part about Loeg Ningloran."

"Well you wanted me to prove it to you..." Sam looked back down, more focused on getting home than petty arguments. "Ah ha! I figured it out." He looked at the land and pointed north, "We need to go north. I think we're almost there actually!"

Sam and Shara's mother burst out the door and ran to them upon hearing their petty arguments from a distance. She knew right away that it was them when they arrived.

They hugged tightly as a group before their mother, Karolene, stepped back and scolded, "What took you so long? I was worried sick!" Karolene gasped when she noticed Sam's bruises and cuts poking out from his shirt. "...What in Middle-Earth did you do, Sam Enyalie?" Both Shara and Sam's eyes widened. Whenever their mother used their middle names, she meant business.

"I...I..." Sam looked down. Realization dawned on his face. He would have to tell Karolene everything. Including him lying to her. "It's a long story."

Karolene huffed, "Well, tie the horse up and come inside. You can explain everything to me while we get you cleaned up."

An hour and a half later, Sam's wounds had been clean and the story had been told. Including his outbursts, what he learned of the stone, and his prison time. Karolene listened quietly until the very end when she asked a single question. "Did you even get a new saddle?"

"Um...no." Sam answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Karolene questioned.

"I didn't want to worry you, Mother. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you." Sam looked down, "But, I know what I need to do now." He said, trying to change the perspective of their conversation. "I need to go to Rivendell and get the elves' advice."

Their mother froze, "You want to leave on another perilous journey right after you barely made it home?"

Sam looked confused, "Mom, Mr. Saelas said-"

"No, Sam. I can't allow you to go. After hearing everything that happened and how your sister had to save you..." Karolene shook her head, "No...just no. You could have died! After your father...passed...I didn't think I could go on, but I can't lose you too."

Sam grew flustered, "Mother, I need to go! It is my responsibility to get rid of this stupid stone!"

"No, Sam, it's not. It is your responsibility to take care of Shara. It is your responsibility to help with the land. It is your responsibility to be the man of this family! You cannot throw it away for some stone that does...not...matter." Karolene let out all her fears that she had held in this past week. Slowly, she sank to her knees and sobbed, "I forbid you to go and that is final."

Shara bent down and hugged her mother gently.

Sam shook his head, "Ugh...you just...just..." He stopped talking, turned around, and headed up to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Shara carefully lit some candles as the night approached and helped Karolene to bed. "Mother, Sam will be fine. He is tough, just like Daddy. He may be stubborn be he truly loves you. I'm positive that he didn't mean to worry you at all." Shara climbed under the covers with her mother and snuggled close. "I was very worried for him also." She whispered.

Gently, Karolene pulled her daughter closer and closed her eyes, "Thank you, Shara, for being strong in times when I cannot."

Sam opened his eyes slowly and listened. Satisfied that Shara and his mother were asleep, he crept out of bed. Never having changed from his clean pair of trousers and shirt his mother made him change into, he pulled on his boots. Quietly, without making a single sound, Sam grabbed his knapsack and left the house. A determined expression set in his face, he untied the neglected horse and walked away. His mission was set: go to Rivendell, leave stone there, come home safely, ask for forgiveness. He needed to do this no matter what his family thought. The only doubt in his mind was a lingering fear of his mother's earlier statement. You need to protect Shara, Sam. She would be fine, he reasoned. It would just be for a couple of days to maybe a week. Nothing longer, he determined.

Oh, how wrong he was.


	8. New Plans

The ride to Rivendell went by swiftly and was uneventful. Surprisingly, I managed to avoid any serious trouble and found Rivendell easily. Well, actually that is a lie. It took me longer than I thought it would to find the secret entrance, but thanks to a book of lore, I finally located it. Carefully, I walked along the cold stone walls leading my horse behind me until it opened up to reveal Rivendell. It was...breathtaking. So much color and serene noise. I instantly felt calmer and knew I was safe here. I tied my horse to a tree, still out of sight and walked cautiously.

Locating the entrance, I spotted a guard. Not wanting to be taken as a trespasser, I climbed underneath the bridge leading to the entrance and stayed out of sight. I just wanted to find a wise elf who could help me, but that guard didn't look very friendly.

When I neared the other side, I quietly climbed up onto the bridge and hid behind a statue. I was just about to peek around the side when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jerked away in surprise and turned around. It was the elvish guard! He had a spear in one hand and the other was up against his mouth, stifling...uh, laughter?

He seemed to get it under control and spoke, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked seriously.

I swallowed, "I...um, look...I know this seems bad, but I promise I just wanted to speak with someone who could help me. My name's Sam and I'm from Sador, a small village east of the Gladden Fields." I raised my hands in the air, in surrender.

He smiled in amusement, "Why were you hiding?"

"Well, I didn't want you to think I was a trespasser, but now I see that it probably only encouraged that idea...uh...sorry." I apologized sheepishly.

The guard laughed, "Well I must say, you are definitely not suited for being secretive. I knew you were there the whole time and I can see your horse. You must not be familiar with elven senses."

My eyes widened, "You...uh...no. I'm not."

"Well we basically have really keen sight. Plus, it wasn't that hard to spot you." He pointed out. "If you would come with me, I will show you to someone who can hopefully help you." the guard led me into the elven sanctuary. I was so overwhelmed by all the beauty that he had to several times stop me from running into things or going the wrong way. Everything was just so perfect. The very smoothness of the walls seemed eerily elegant and graceful.

The guard brought me to a large oak door and motioned for me to stop. He stepped forward and knocked. An answer echoed through the door, allowing us to enter. When I was just inside, the guard closed the door, leaving me alone.

"Come forward." A voice instructed. My head turned, searching for the owner of the voice. I walked deeper into the room. It was very spacious and the only furniture were several bookshelves, a desk and chair, and a couple of sofas. I located the elf who was sitting on one of the sofas, reading. He looked...well...ageless. Dark, raven colored hair cascaded down his regal shoulders. I felt severely under dressed in his presence with my traveling clothes compared to his fine woven silks.

He looked up from a book and seemed surprised. "Please, sit." He motioned elegantly towards a nearby chair. I stiffly sat down, awkwardly fiddling with my fingers. "So, what is your name?" He asked kindly.

"It's...Sam." I answered.

He nodded, "Welcome, Sam, to Rivendell. My name is Lord Elrond."

"Uh...hi." I greeted.

"What can I help you with?" Elrond offered.

"Well, I need some advice..."

"I will do my best to assist you then." He smiled, "Please explain."

I collected my thoughts and began to tell my tale. Beginning from the time I was given the stone right up until I arrived at Rivendell. I left out the conversation with the guard, not thinking it really mattered anyway. He nodded slowly when I was finished and stood up. Elrond walked over to a bookshelf and searched the various titles. He finally pulled out a book and brought it over.

"I think I can help you." He concluded. "May I see the stone?"

"Sure." I brought it out of my coat pocket and offered it to him.

He shook his head, "No, I do not wish to touch it. Just allow me to observe it." I pulled back slightly, palm open. He studied it intently for several minutes before leaning back in his chair. "Thank you." He added. "Now, Sam, I have come to a conclusion for your problem. It will not be easy, but hearing all that you have been through, I am positive you can accomplish it. There are only two ways for you to be rid of it. One, you must give it to someone else, giving them the burden..."

I grimaced, "And two?" I interrupted.

"There is a way to destroy it." He continued. "But, a sacrifice must be made. Someone must give up their life willingly for the stone to be destroyed."

I was stunned, "Wait...someone must die?"

Elrond nodded, "Yes, I am afraid that is the only way. Also, they can not just die anyway, it must be with a special poison that was also used to create the stone. They need to hold the stone and stab themselves with the poison on a blade for the stone to fade with them." he explained, "I am sorry."

I nodded slowly, "What poison is it?"

"The poison comes from the Salehta plant." Lord Elrond answered gravely.

"And...where can I find that plant?" I asked.

"Well, we have some here. It is also used in healing mild ailments such as warts." He explained. "I can give you some if you promise to do nothing rash."

"Uh...yes sir." I answered, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

Before long, I was headed home on my horse, a small bottle of the poison from the Salehta plant, ready rid myself of the stone. No matter the costs.


	9. The Beginning of the End

p data-p-id="4910b5b713a73d648c179f81fce268c0"I headed home, my spirits beginning to rise. I would see my mother and sister soon. I made good time through the mountains and back across the river until my village came just into sight./p  
p data-p-id="097c09b8324dd7720dea68446d104956"Instantly, I knew something was wrong. The village glowed brightly. Too brightly. My heart leapt in my chest as realization dawned. The village was on fire!/p  
p data-p-id="73d989e3c87a83246109edfe35a66f56"I spurred my horse faster, my heart full of fear. If anything happened to my family, it would be my fault./p  
p data-p-id="df852d4a02946b0941c32a0d7916672e"By the time I reached town, my horse was panting heavily. I jumped off his back, grabbed my pack, and raced through the chaos, searching for my home. The smoke was thick and made my lungs burn, but I kept going. My neighbors and other villagers ran past me, trying to escape the fiery inferno, many of them injured in some way. My heart reached out to them, but I didn't stop. My family needed me more. I never should have left./p  
p data-p-id="32bb92cecf362079fb5e59cd11944f77"I finally found my simple home and was even more horrified at the sight. Flames curled around the wooden beams and straw roof. The fire was quickly devouring it./p  
p data-p-id="411092dc156f521c77a62a3c15e378eb"Without hesitating, I ran into the house, trying to avoid as much smoke and fire as I could. "Mother! Shara!" I screamed their names, trying to project my already horse voice through the roar of the flames./p  
p data-p-id="73ea6e137f9be45c32373a52414102c5"Faintly, I picked up on another voice calling back to me. It was Shara! I climbed up the stairs and froze. Amidst the chaos, Shara cradled my mother in her lap on the dirty, wooden floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked up at me with a heart wrenching cry, "Sam, it's Mother...she's..." Shara didn't finish. She didn't need to. I saw the large gash in mother's stomach right away. Blood gushed out of it at a fast rate, already soaking the floor./p  
p data-p-id="39eda4a0c92953706b50db3e54aff5a0"I knelt down beside her, "It's gonna be okay. I'm here now." I quickly picked up Mother and ushered Shara out in front of me./p  
p data-p-id="631569026c24a52eab2867d0b077a346"We made it down the stairs, amazingly, and headed to the door. As soon as we made it out, the building collapsed. We didn't turn back as I looked for a safe place to take my family. Pretty much all the villagers were gone and we barely made it out between the collapsing buildings and chunks of flaming wood./p  
p data-p-id="62b876bb50f1eca9ffa7e1995cbb3851"When we were safe up on a hill overlooking our village, I set Mother down gently and leaned over her. Shara knelt down beside me as I listened for the sound of my mother's breathe. "Please, Mom, breath. Come one. Breath." I begged her, but she couldn't hear me, and after several minutes, I sat back on my legs./p  
p data-p-id="ece482dfa0d72796dc5f8e56365aa07e"Shara's eyes widened and she looked to me for hope, "Sam, tell me she's okay. Please..."/p  
p data-p-id="4c13952beec00b62e74c4687a12cf41b"I pulled her into my arms tightly, "I'm sorry, Shara. She...she's gone." I whispered, tears beginning to streak down my face./p  
p data-p-id="31f841be4c6160ab2f75fb4a3728afc4"Shara broke down, "No!" she screamed, "She can't be! No! no...no...she can't be dead." She buried her face in my chest, "Sam, bring her back. Please..."/p  
p data-p-id="216036cdfbf9f5a517c6fd590a904f0b""Shh...it's okay. We're okay." I soothed not exactly sure what to say./p  
p data-p-id="6076d12f57aefc39d04228da341fc26b"She turned to me sharply, "Why did you go?" She demanded./p  
p data-p-id="215301460ce9dfd8275b64865ca3e6a6""Shara...I-"/p  
p data-p-id="c5541d4c9042f3acbd1db87f53469c3d""No, Sam. Did you find out how to get rid of that stupid thing or not?"/p  
p data-p-id="50327874bd811649a495dfab5acc5954""I did." I brought out the poison and the stone before telling her what I needed to do./p  
p data-p-id="452a3665f080c19fadeebd8e5ca7344b"She gasped, "No, you can't do that. I can't lose you too!" she cried./p  
p data-p-id="75c005c8bbc10133474b686a7a3ab4c5""I need to do this. I can't push it on someone else." I looked down at my hands and set the items on the grass. Then, I pulled out the cork of the poison and poured it over the knife./p  
p data-p-id="2ce9f4d27c98e143b81330144dc1bc42"I looked up to see Shara looking at the items strangely. "Shara...?"/p  
p data-p-id="e9fb5eaaa793d52d7090718a7ba0eee1"She looked at me with a determined expression. Suddenly, she grabbed the knife and plunged it into her leg./p  
p data-p-id="51a019d05b797b37cd77412e0cd536f5""No!" I screamed as I lunged towards her. Shara fell backward as her eyes showed her immense pain. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop her. I had failed./p 


	10. Saying Goodbye

After pulling out the blade and tossing it away, I cradled Shara's head in my lap as she gasped for breath. Her chest slowly rising and falling. Tears sliding down my cheeks, I gently brushed a strand of loose hair from Shara's head. Pain was etched across her fair features and it broke my heart.

"Hold on, Shara." I begged, holding her tighter, "Just...hold on. Please..." I cried.

Moments went by slowly as I held her, not knowing what to do. My sister was dying and I couldn't do a single thing about it.

She groaned again and I rubbed her forehead with the back of my hand, "Shara? Can you hear me?"

She didn't answer and I squeezed my eyes shut as I wept. I didn't want to lose her. Mother was gone and now Shara was leaving me. I couldn't bear it. It hurt so badly. My heart felt as if it was being wrenched from my chest forcefully.

Suddenly, I had an idea. Snapping my head up, I searched for the blade. Gently, I laid Shara on the grass and when I located where I had tossed it, I reached for it and pulled it close. I scanned the blade and let out a breath when I found the lingering remnants of poison across it.

I hoped beyond hope that my idea would work. If it didn't, then all this would have been for nothing. But I couldn't think through those possibilities. I had to do this. For Shara. For Mother. For Father. I missed the days when we were all together as a family. When Father would take me with him to barter for goods and tools we needed. I missed when Mother baked her pies for special occasions and Shara and I would scheme to steal them. We never succeeded, but it was fun to try.

All of these memories flooded into my mind as tears streamed down my cheeks. Memories of laughter and tears. Memories of games I played with Shara. Memories of my family, healthy and happy. I couldn't save Mother and I couldn't save Father, but I could still save Shara.

My hope was, if I died from the poison before Shara did, the stone would perish with me and Shara would live. I had no assurance that this would work, but it didn't matter. I was ready to try anything.

I gripped the blade tightly as I lifted it close to my chest. Shara had stabbed herself in the leg so the poison was taking longer to take effect. If I stabbed my heart, my death should come quicker. At least, that is what I hoped.

So, with one final, deep breath and a single glance at Shara, I plunged the blade deep into my chest.


	11. Epilogue

Two Years Later

"Mommy? Who was that?"

Shara laid a bundle of wildflowers on the ground. She turned away from the stone pillar and towards her son, "That was your uncle, Little Peanut." She smiled and picked up the young boy.

"Why is he dead, Mommy?"

Shara glanced back at the tombstone, "He died saving me."

"Do you miss him?" her son asked innocently.

Shara planted a kiss on his soft forehead, "I do, Sammy. I do very much."

Sammy tilted his head to the side, "What was his name?"

"His name was Sam..."

"Like mine!" Sammy interrupted.

Shara just chuckled, "Yes, dear, like yours. In fact, your daddy and I decided to name you after him." She instinctively held her young son tighter.

"Shara! Sammy!" A voice yelled to them from across the meadow.

"Coming, dear!" Shara shouted back. She began walking towards the voice with Sammy in her arms.

When she came to him, she smiled and they kissed once.

"Why hello, my beautiful wife." he greeted Shara.

Shara laughed quietly, "Well hello. Is dinner ready, Michil?"

Michil nodded, his eyes twinkling.

Sammy reached out his arms towards Michil, "Daddy, can you carry me?"

He grinned, "Okay, Buddy." he pulled Sammy from Shara's arms and lifted him up to his shoulders. Shara turned with him and started walking towards a small cottage about a mile away.

She held his free hand tightly and smiled to herself. Everything was going to be okay. Sam had succeeded.


End file.
